Anything for love, even that
by TheOneWithFanfiction
Summary: Set a few days before 3x21 Wheaton recurrence, resulting in a different outcome when Leonard shows Penny just how much he'd do for her, even if it meant leaving him open to mocking. My first go at fluff, taking a quick break from angst! Review if you'd like! :)


**Hey guys, this was a prompt from 5Mississippis a while ago on my other story, 'Explosions' and I only just got round to doing it. Realise that this is insanely off the wall, and so incredibly weird, but he loves her, and he'd go that far! (Read it, and it'll make sense ;P) and it's also my first go at fluff, so please leave me a review, let me know how I did! :)**

**Sorry about not updating Explosions for the past few days, I've been in and out of hospital this week, and so that'll be updated tomorrow, as long as I'm home! Thanks for reading guys, have a wonderful day! :)**

* * *

_'Leonard!' _Penny frantically whispered through the changing room curtain.

_'Penny? What is it?' _ Leonard walked into the changing room; he was immediately taken aback as his gaze fell upon her. She was clad in a beautiful black dress that hugged her figure, but wasn't overtly sexual, it accentuated her curves and sat perfectly against her beautiful blond hair, and it showed off her toned, smooth legs. But he was soon brought out of his trance as Penny looked up at him, close to tears.

_'What's wrong, sweetie?' _Leonard asked, immediately concerned for her wellbeing.

_'Leonard,' _Penny whispered, quietly this time. _'My other dress has a tear in it. I can't get out of here, people will see too much, Hell, they've already seen it. What am I gonna do Leonard?' _She sounded distressed, and she knew Leonard knew why, he looked at the summer dress and stared at the rather large hole at the back of it, suddenly the laughing from others was no longer unexplained.

(_Twenty Minutes prior.)_

_ 'Why don't we go in here, we can get you something really nice to wear out tonight if you want?' _Leonard had smiled. Penny's eyes had lit up at the sound of it, but immediately frowned as sniggers came from behind her. It was weird, all day people had been laughing, sure for a while after they'd started dating people had laughed when they were out in public, but Penny hadn't expected for it to keep happening, how many people could there be in Pasadena that were so infantile!?

_'No sweetie, I've already blown a lot of money today, and I don't think I can afford another expensive dress just now.'_

_'Well, let me buy it for you, boyfriends can do stuff for their girlfriends, right?' _Leonard had seen her drop her head. Talking about her financial situation always brought her down, and so whenever a conversation did happen to stray on to the subject, Leonard generally brought her away from it by taking her out or talking about something interesting to Penny, like shoes. And sure, even though he didn't like shoes or fashion, he loved how the gleam in her eyes appeared and the enthusiasm that she spoke with whenever she did talk about them, it was just adorable.

_'No honey, besides, I'm getting paid tomorrow, I need to stop taking things from you. I already do that with your food, and wi-fi, and coffee, and movies, and well most things. I can look after myself, trust me.' _She smiled gently, before grinning widely as a new idea popped into her head. _'But, since I __**am **__getting paid tomorrow, why don't we go in and take a look at some, and maybe we can come back then!' _Before he had a chance to answer she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the store, laughing giddily as she did so.

(_Present.) _

_'Leonard!' _She quietly cried again, _'What the Hell am I going to do!' _She was close to being hysterical.

_'Let me buy that dress for you, and then you'll be ok.' _Leonard tried to comfort her, but Penny wasn't having any of it.

_'I already said no Leonard, I don't want to do that, besides, this dress isn't exactly one to just wear around, it's an evening dress! Just help me, what can I do?!' _

He wracked his brain for an answer, deep in thought as he thought. An answer so simple crossed his mind, but was he willing to go that far for Penny? _Of course he was; he'd do anything for her. _Even if it meant eternal mocking from, well, everyone.

_'You had a tank top on under your dress, right?' _Leonard asked, slightly nervously as the prospect of what he was about to.

_'Yea, but what the hell does that have to do wit-' _Leonard cut her off silently as he took his pants off.

_'Pass me the dress, here, but my skinny jeans on.' _He smiled at her reassuringly, hoping that it'd make her feel OK.

_'ARE YOU INSANE?!' _Penny almost shouted.

_'What, my pants are fine, they're probably unisex anyway.' _

_'Not that! You can't walk around with no pants, you can get arrested for that!' _

_'I'm not going to be walking round in my underwear, you have a dress.' _

Penny looked at him inquisitively, before a wide eyed stare fell upon her face.

_'You. Have. To. Be. Kidding. Me.' _She muttered. But it was already too late. Leonard was pulling the dress onto his legs, all the while pulling his shirt down as much as he could to cover it. He zipped his jacket up, and stared at himself in the mirror. He'd worn Jedi Robes before, but never had he worn a floral one. It was beyond embarrassing, but it was only five minutes to the car, he was sure he could make it, and besides, it was for Penny, and that made it okay.

_'Leonard, you, you really don't have to do this, just don't worry, I'll walk back, it's not far.' _

_'No way, you were nearly crying, I don't want my girlfriend to cry, unless of course, it's from laughter, and judging by the way I look, that's very possible right now.' _

Penny laughed, once again close to tears, but not because it was funny, and not because she was upset, but because she was surprised at just how much Leonard would do for her.

_'I can't believe you'd go that far for me. You're incredible, Leonard. I love you.' _

Penny was unsure at what had just fallen from her lips, but she knew that she meant it, no guy had ever done anything close for her compared to this, she really did love Leonard, and she loved that.

Leonard stared, shocked as he replayed her last words.

_'I love you too, Penny.' _He smiled, before leaning in to kiss her.

_'I kissed a girl and I liked it.' _Penny snickered as she pulled away from him, grinning widely at him as he frowned before smiling at his own misfortune.

_'Hey, pass me that dress you were wearing.' _

_'Leonard, I already told you, no! I don't need it!' _

_'Well, how do you know I don't want it? I think I look pretty damn good!' _Leonard joked as he reached for the dress behind her.

She knew that he was kidding, and there was no longer anything she could do to stop him buying the dress, he really did love her, and Penny was in ecstasy. Tonight was a night for celebration, and now she had the perfect dress for it.

_'Well, when we get you home, I'm getting you outta that dress immediately! Huh, I never thought I'd say that!' _Penny bit her lip, she didn't know how much she could get away with, but she sure was going to try.

_'Oh haha, well what can I say, you make do crazy things Penny, but I love you for it, and I wouldn't change one thing about our relationship, not one moment.'_

Those were the last words spoken between them before Leonard stepped out of the dressing room with Penny on his arm, as she clung onto him, so amazed that he was going through with it.

Needless to say, there were jeers, mocking words, jokes and hysteric laughs as Leonard walked back to the carpark. But he brushed them off, because Penny _loved _him, she really loved him, and nothing could ruin his mood, not even a summer dress.

(_In Car.) _

_'Oh, oh my God.' _Leonard muttered wide eyed out of the window.

_'What is it sweetie?' _Penny asked, still smitten with his act of adoration.

_'I, Oh my God, I just realised, we could've just tied my jacket around your waist.' _

It wouldn't of been a surprise to Leonard if the whole carpark could of heard the roar of laughter and snorts from Penny, but he didn't care, because even that he found adorable, and if it took him wearing a dress to make her smile, then he'd do it. Because he loved her.

* * *

**See what I meant by crazy? But hey, why not?! He loves her! And this was written because I had a similar experience with my ex-girlfriend a few months ago (I didn't end up in a dress, but still :P) Haha, I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
